Super Rio: Apocalypse
by Nightfly123
Summary: Everything is going well for Blu and his allies in the Amazon rainforest ever since the battle against Nigel and his minions, but, when they are attacked by an enemy who loves to spread destruction and fear, they must work together as one to defeat this new foe or else, everything that they have achieved so far, will be for nothing.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Here is the first chapter of Super Rio: Apocalypse. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to start writing this story again. This time, the storyline is like my original version of this story, except, I'm doing it differently. I hope that you like it. :)**

* * *

The sky was dark and cloudy with rain falling from the sky as a male Scarlet Macaw who had feathers come in different shades; the ones on his back, feathers and head are dark red, and the ones on his front are paler red, and he has facial markings. He has short crest of flattened feathers on the top of his head and his eyes are pale green.

The male Scarlet Macaw was standing top of the Christ the redeemer statue and he was overlooking the land of Brazil with evil intentions running through his mind while a smile appeared on his face as he had come up with a evil plan that will strike terror throughout the land. It is a plan that, he is really happy and excited to put into action.

"So, Blu, you really think that you won?" said the male Scarlet Macaw as he continued to smile evilly. "Think again, I will get my wings on those Phoenix balls".

The male Scarlet Macaw has heard about the legendary Phoenix balls as well as the famous battle between Blu and Nigel when he was told by one of his henchmen, who he had sent out as a spy to keep an eye on events happening in the Amazon rainforest. The report told of an epic battle, which had caught The male Scarlet Macaw's interest.

It was clear to the male Scarlet Macaw that Blu won the battle as he had sensed Blu's power-level rising to new heights during the battle against Nigel and it was that same power that allowed Blu to defeat his evil foe once and for all which lead to Nigel as well as his own henchmen going into hiding. The news infuriated the male Scarlet Macaw.

"Well done, Blu, you passed the first test" said the male Scarlet Macaw as his evil smile grew in size. "Now, your second test starts now".

After spending a few minutes on the Christ redeemer statue, the male Scarlet Macaw began flying back to his base with his base being a long-abandoned house which was filled with a mixture of Scarlet Macaws like himself and Green Macaws as well as Yellow Macaws, all of them are male. He has personally trained these well-trained warriors.

When he had landed inside his base, the male Scarlet Macaw started walking about while looking at what each of his henchmen are doing and he smirked at the sight of two of them fighting each other as well as becoming annoyed at a very clumsy henchmen who kept tripping over his own feet. It was a sight, he was forced tolerate daily.

"Armando, sir, I got important news" said a male Green Macaw as he flew over to Armando. "You should hear, this report, sir".

"Very well, I've got the time, right now" said Armando as he sat himself on a wooden throne. "What is the news, Salazar".

"It's our spies, they've gone missing" said Salazar which got everyone's attention. "I believe, that Nightfly has something to do with it".

The mere sound of the name, Nightfly, was like an insult to Armando as he forced down his anger and he smiled evilly at the fact that he had a feeling that it was going to be his arch-enemy who would be responsible for his spies disappearance with this giving Armando the advantage. The thought made him smile, which is bad news for anyone.

He had forced his enemy to play his hand and now it was his turn to strike back against his arch-enemy as one idea was created in his mind with the idea making him smile even more as he knew that this idea would help him send the perfect message to his arch-enemy and those who dare follow him. He knows that, it's the right time to strike.

"Salazar, tell the men to prepare for battle" said Armando as he gave an evil chuckle. "For we are going to attack the Amazon rainforest".

"That way, we can get the upper hand early" said Salazar as he smiled at the plan. "That's a genius plan, sir, absolute genius".

"Thank you, Salazar, that will be all" said Armando as he began to chuckle evilly again. "Besides, Blu and his friends will have no idea what hit them".

When the order was given, all of Armando's henchmen began flying out of the base and they flew in the direction of the Amazon rainforest as they knew that they will get the upper hand over their enemies if they attack first and their foes will also be caught off-guard, too. They are all clearly looking forward to it, they've waited for this chance.

The thought made Armando chuckle as he watched his henchmen fly towards their target and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Blu would find out that his new home is about to come under-attack from an enemy that had been watching his every move. What made it more enjoyable for Armando, his enemy won't see it coming.

Armando began to laugh evilly out loud as he knew that his plan has been put into action and he had a happy feeling that things will go his way for quite some time, though, he still wasn't going to take any chances because he knew that something could always go wrong. It was something that he hates, although hate makes him powerful.

Unknown to Blu and his allies in the Amazon rainforest, they had no idea that they are going to be attacked by a male Scarlet macaw, who loves to cause terror amongst those who he considers inferior to him and what he thinks is the main problem in the world. Something he clearly believes to be their biggest flaw and weakness: Love.


	2. A time of peace

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Two years have passed since the battle against Nigel and his minions with the events of that day still being fresh in the minds of our heroes as they flew around doing different things to pass the time as they enjoyed the peace that they have earned and they couldn't be more happy. It is clear, that they are enjoying the peace.

Jameson, a male Black Owl was spending most of his time training himself for the coming battles as he practiced his footwork and his punches as well as increasing his power-level knowing that his future enemies might be more powerful than he is and he needs to be ready for them. Especially, when others are going to need him.

His adoptive sister, Skyler, a female Elf Owl, is also preparing herself for the battles that are yet to come and she was increasing her speed as well as her power along with mastering new techniques with her Bo staff and she was getting more formidable as her training went on. She is also determined to defeat her enemies, no matter what.

Fenn, a male Blue Phoenix, is busy searching for the seven Phoenix balls again with his friend Joe, a male Lear's Macaw, who had been freed from being mind-controlled by Piers and he is now happy to being back with his friend as the two continued to search for the Phoenix balls. It has been a few days, since they had started their adventure.

Alex the Owl, a Snow Owl, is flying around and he was enjoying his time playing with the young children of the Spix Macaw tribe as well as spending most of his time being an uncle to his friend's, Blu and Jewel, three children and he was looking forward to playing with them again. He clearly loves having fun with his friend's three children.

Speaking of Blu and Jewel's children, they are busy playing with each other before they went off to do their own thing as the oldest daughter went out join her uncles, Nico, Pedro and Rafael to watch some auditions, the younger daughter is busy examining butterflies while the only son spends his time doing pranks on his relatives.

The oldest daughter is called Carla, she is the fluffiest and biggest of the chicks. She gets her chubby build from her great-aunt, Mimi. She looks almost exactly like her mother, but, like her siblings, has her father's beak and talons. Unlike her siblings or parents, Carla's eyes are bright green in color, which she gets from her grandfather (though his aren't as bright as hers) and she has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Her eyelids have a very light tint of lavender, which like her build, is presumably from Mimi.

She is a little on the plump side, with round, curvaceous shapes, and a long tail. She has Jewel's "hair" style, along with unique facial markings that can sometimes resemble that of Bia's: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same color. Whilst the rest of the family's facial markings are lighter than the rest of their feathers, Carla's are darker. She has the largest wings of the brood, making her want to show them off. Her back is more blue, while her breast and belly are more cerulean in color.

The younger daughter is called Bia, she is the middle born of her brood (by three minutes and 2.5 seconds), around the same height as Carla and is noticeably taller than Tiago. She looks a lot like her mother but, like her brother and sister, she has her father's beak and talons, and her eyes are hazel-brown like her father's and brother's.

She has a combination of Blu and Jewel 's feathers. Her "hair" style is similar to Jewel's and Carla's, although it doesn't quite curl; the feathers fall straight down the back of her head. Her wings and tail are darker than the rest of her, and she has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Unlike her family, Bia often points her tail in the air, rather than let it rest on the ground. This gives her an overall "S" shape, with elegant "S" curves. It has been said that she looks similar to what Jewel looked like when she was a hatchling.

She has facial markings that seem to resemble Carla's most of the time, but she actually has Jewel's markings: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same colour. Whilst Carla's are darker, Bia's are a lighter shade. Bia has the shortest and smallest wings of the brood. She also likes reading books about butterflies.

The only son is called Tiago, he is a skinny young chick who looks exactly like Blu, also having his "hair" style, but unlike his sisters he has more hair feathers that stand up, like Jewel. He also has downy feathers that stick up on the back of his neck and on his chest. He has dark blue feathers, lighter blue facial markings, light grey talons, dark grey beak, and brown eyes that are the same hazel-brown colour as his father and sister's. He has the second largest wings, despite being the youngest of the brood. Being the youngest, he is also the smallest and shortest of the brood.

While the three Gunderson children did their own thing, their grandfather Eduardo and great-aunt Mimi are busy taking the time to sunbath. It is clearly Mimi's idea, because Eduardo did not have an amused expression on his face and Mimi is clearly enjoying herself. She gladly relaxed in the sun, having cucumbers cover both of her eyes.

As for Blu and Jewel, themselves, they are spending some 'alone time' together as they spent most of that time having an romantic flight before they eventually settled for cuddling each other on a tree branch as they both looked at the towards the horizon, knowing that the future is a big mystery. They promised to always be together.


	3. Family time

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While everyone else is doing their own thing, Blu and Jewel are still looking towards the horizon as they remembered the battle against Nigel as well as the moment when they fell in love with each other with the memory only making them more happy and content. The two clearly felt, like they were always destined to be together.

Blu was cuddling his wife, Jewel, knowing that he is a very lucky bird to have someone like Jewel at his side as they go through the ups and downs as well as anything that life throws at them while he also knew that he couldn't be more happier than to have a family with Jewel. He is a proud husband and father after all, which made him smile.

Jewel, herself, couldn't be more happier to have Blu by her side as her husband, knowing that they are bound to have some good times and bad times together as well as the fact that she knows that they will get through them if they stick together, no matter what. She knows that, they will face any situation that ever dares come their way.

She is currently smelling the fresh air of the Amazon rainforest, which showed that she likes this more than the air from the city of Rio. She has learned from Blu, that humans make a lot of smoke in factories and steelworks as this helped his wife in understanding the city air more. Although it only caused her to enjoy, the forest air more.

"Oh, this air is so fresh and full" said Jewel as she breathed in the air. "Goodbye, stinking city air, that's for sure".

"Yeah, bye city air, I'll miss you" said Blu as he chuckled. "Well, at least, you and I are still together".

"And we have our children" said Jewel as she kissed Blu's cheek. "We have Rafael, Nico and Pedro".

"We have Fenn, Alex and Skyler" said Blu as he smiled at Jewel. "You know, I wonder what the future holds for us".

"I don't know, but, I do know one thing" said Jewel as she cuddled Blu more. "We are going to face it, together".

The two lovebirds smiled at each other as they shared a kiss before they decided to fly back to their hollow in order to check on their family to see if everything is alright as well as making sure that Tiago didn't get into trouble for his pranking, something that he most known for. The thought caused the two to laugh, knowing their son's antics.

They returned at the moment where their children were making their own way back to the Gunderson family hollow, the sight of their three children making Blu and Jewel smile as they flew into the hollow and they landed before being hugged Carla, Bia and Tiago, who are happy to see their parents as the family stayed in the embrace.

When they released each other, they all decided to have some food before they would go to the pit of doom in order to play some football with each other as a family and they had mango for dinner as well as some brazil nuts, which Jewel as the family ate their meal. After eating their meal, they started their journey to the pit of doom.

The whole family flew to the pit of doom, which was an stadium-like area, where they began to play football with Blu and Tiago on one side of the field while Jewel and Carla were on the other and Bia was the referee as she intended to make sure that there is no cheating in the friendly match. She is clearly saying this to Tiago, who is horrified.

The match began with Blu's team having the ball first as Blu passed it to Tiago managed to dribble around his sister before losing the ball to his mother as she quickly dribbled the ball past Blu and she kicked the ball which went flying into the goal as Jewel's team scored first. Tiago himself, couldn't believe that his own mother scored against him.

Blu smiled at his wife as he knew that Jewel had learned a lot about football from him and it paid off today as the match started again, but, this time it was Blu's team who scored as Tiago had passed the ball to his father, who kicked the ball towards his opponent's goal with the ball entering the goal. This led the score to being 1-1 to all teams.

The score is now one-one and it was time for the moment when one of these teams would score the goal that will win the match for them as the match started again with Jewel and Carla starting with the ball as they passed the ball to each other repeatedly before taking a shot at goal which was saved by Blu. Tiago sighed in relief at the sight.

Blu and Tiago started going onto the offensive as they passed the ball to each other before they, too, took a shot at goal with the shot being saved by Jewel as she started going onto the attack with Carla following behind her and she decided to pass the ball to Carla, who dribbled past Tiago before scoring the winning goal for her and Jewel.

Jewel and Carla celebrated their victory when Bia announced them as the winners while Tiago could only look down at the ground below him, because he felt humiliated that a girl such as his sister had beaten him at football, while Blu happily congratulated his wife and their oldest daughter on their victory, before comforting his clearly-upset son.

The whole Gunderson family went back to their hollow, where they played with each other as a family before they decided to a break and do their own thing again with the kids playing with each other while Blu and Jewel watched them play with smiles on their faces as they knew that nothing could possibly ruin the happy moment for them.


	4. A terrifying threat

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After Blu and Jewel went with their kids to the pit of doom, Alex the Owl went with his girlfriend, Skyler the Elf Owl, as they intended to have a romantic time of their own knowing that it would be nice to have some alone time together for change as they intended to make the best of it. The both agreed on the time and the place.

The two flew around the Amazon rainforest until they came upon a beautiful stream and they landed next to the stream before sitting down to rest their wings as they knew that they had been flying for quite some time and their wings deserved some rest at least from the long flight. They also took the time, to intertwine their wings together.

Alex and Skyler were cuddling each other as they began thinking about getting married like Blu did with Jewel, but, they knew that they didn't have to get married yet until they feel that they are ready for the massive step in their lives and that was going to take a lot of thinking. The two knew, that they have discussed this many times before.

"You know, Alex, maybe we should get married" said Skyler as she rested her head against Alex's chest. "Like Blu and Jewel did, after the battle against Nigel".

"I would definitely like that, Skyler, I really do" said Alex as he kissed Skyler's cheek. "But we are not getting married, until we feel that we are ready for it".

"Agreed, we need to be sure first, Alex" said Skyler as she agreed to what Alex is saying. "Besides, we would make a great married couple".

The two lovebirds continued to enjoy their romantic moment until they both sensed something horrible arriving and they turned round only to see an whole army of birds heading straight in their direction which caused the two heroes to stop having their romantic moment and they got into a fighting stance as they prepared themselves.

They had got into their fighting stances just in time as the whole army of birds began raining down on them as they began attacking both Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl with the two using their respective weapons, wing-blade and Bo staff, to help them fend off their attackers, who greatly outnumbered them as they fought more fiercely.

Luckily though, help arrived as Blu and Jewel along with their allies helped their two friends in fending off their attackers, who slowly began retreating which got the entire Rio Army to believe that they are winning, but, to their horror, they found out that there is a good reason why their enemy are retreating and it wasn't good for any of them.

A portal opened up and an adult male Scarlet Macaw stepped out from the portal where he smirked at the heroes as he stood still while allowing the heroes to make the first move with Jameson and Skyler the Elf Owl both taking turns in fighting one-on-one with their mysterious enemy, but, they were no match for him.

Mimi and Alex the Owl took their turn in fighting one-on-one with the adult male Scarlet Macaw, but, they too were no match for the adult male Scarlet Macaw's skills in combat which was left up to Blu and Jewel to fight against their mysterious adversary while knowing it wasn't going to be easy. It is definitely going to be an uphill battle.

The two decided to take on the adult male Scarlet Macaw together as they managed to put him on the defensive and they allowed themselves to hope that they are going to be saving their home as they continued to throw many punches and kicks at their adversary, who soon revealed that he was merely holding back his own power.

Blu and Jewel could do nothing except go onto the defensive as the adult male Scarlet Macaw began to throw many powerful punches with Jewel ending up being knocked out while Blu was doing his very best to hold on, but, it wasn't enough as his adversary managed to knock him out with a single punch as his enemy made his presence known.

"Rio Army, my name is Armando, I have come with a message" said Armando as he looked at his enemies. "I do not intend to take over the entire world, like most birds".

"What do you intend on doing?, if it's not taking over the world?" asked Jameson as he glared at Armando. "What's so important to you, anyway?".

"Hmmm, I'm glad that you asked, my Owl friend, it's a good question" said Armando as he smiled. "I only desire peace and prosperity, not violence and war".

"Well judging by your actions, today, that is clearly not what you're doing" said Mimi as she dragged her niece to safety. "Besides, why should peace be important to you?".

"Because peace is a fragile thing and it is like glass in a certain way" said Armando as he looked at Mimi while he still smile. "You drop it and it shatters into little pieces".

"It's actually guys like you, who destroy peace to have your war" said Skyler as she looked at Armando. "Besides, you are desperate, THAT is your weakness".

"Well, sorry to burst to your bubble, but, you're wrong, Skyler" said Armando before he looked at Jameson. "Desperation is actually, your adoptive brother's weakness".

Jameson clearly had enough of Armando's taunts and he began to charge at Armando without thinking rationally, which is what gave Armando the advantage as he grabbed his enemy by the neck before slamming him straight into the ground while the rest of the Rio Army could only look on in horror as Jameson was struggling to get up.

"You see what I mean?, your friend has made the biggest of mistakes" said Armando as his smile at the Rio Army. "For it is your home, that will pay the price of your friend's lack of rationality".

Before anyone from the Rio Army could do anything, Armando caused his body to become on fire as he used his fire abilities to unleashed a massive wave of fire that consumed the entire Amazon rainforest in flames as trees and bushes, along with flowers, are not spared from the flames, much to Armando's delirious joy and delight.

He knocked out Jameson with a single punch and he picked him up before putting his enemy over his shoulder as he gave the Rio Army a final smile to show his victory before disappearing into the portal that he opened up again as the Rio Army couldn't do anything except look around in horror, while their homes burned all around them.


	5. An important decision to make

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After Armando had left with an unconscious Jameson over his shoulder, the Rio Army managed to help Blu and Jewel regain consciousness as they began to look around in horror at what was happening before quickly realising that their own children are in danger which caused the two to search for them as they hoped they're still alive.

It took them a few hours until they arrived at their tree hollow, where they were met by all of their three children much to Blu and Jewel's relief as they began to carry them to safety before Blu saw something that quickly caught his attention and he became worried again as he saw an unconscious Spix Macaw chick laying down unconscious.

Blu quickly flew downwards as he managed to pick up the chick in his talons, which made him sigh in relief again as he followed his family back to the rest of the Rio Army in order to create an emergency plan as they knew that there is no why that they can stay in their current homeland. Especially when Armando now knows their location.

When they had arrived back with the rest of the Rio Army, Blu and Jewel saw their entire tribe in a huge state of panic. It's very understandable, considering what they just witnessed as they thought that Armando might come back to finish them off. The panic and fear only grew, until one male Spix Macaw managed to make himself known.

"What are we going to do?, our homes are destroyed" said a panicky male Spix Macaw as he panicked. "We have absolutely, nowhere to go, now".

"There is only one place, that I can think of to call home" said Blu as he gently landed on the ground. "Rio de Janerio, I grew up there and I know we will be safe there".

"Um, excuse me, Blu, but, I just want to say one thing" said another male Spix Macaw as he started to panic. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!, LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED?!".

"I know, I can see it, all the more reason to go to Rio" said Blu as he tried to get everyone to maintain calm. "When it's safe, we can come back and save what's left".

"Blu's right, everyone, it's not very safe to stay here" said Alex as he took his turn to speak to everyone. "Also, we will be in even more danger if we choose to stay here".

"I'm with Blu, too, we have to get to Rio, it's our best chance" said Jewel as she held her husband's wing. "Besides, we can use the Phoenix balls to fix our home, alright?".

Though they were still unsure, the entire Spix Macaw tribe agreed to go to Rio as it was the nearest place to the Amazon rainforest, along with the fact that it was once the home of Blu Gunderson, but, they had a feeling that humans live in Rio, which was confirmed when a male Spix Macaw had asked if there are humans living in Rio.

Before another debate on whether or not, they should go to Rio, started, Eduardo saw something out of the corner of his eye and he turned round to see Felipe coming with his entire Scarlet Macaw tribe as they were forced to evacuate the Amazon rainforest, due to the fact that the fire was now quickly spreading throughout the forest.

The tension between the two tribes is still there as they came face-to-face with each other, which caused the entire Spix Macaw tribe gave glares at the Scarlet Macaw and that caused both Blu and Jewel to face-palm themselves as they knew that this is about the football match, that Fenn had promised them would happen, two years ago.

"Hello old Eddie, I am glad to see that you're still alive" said Felipe as he landed in front of Eduardo. "We were lucky, too, we just managed to escape the flames".

"I'm glad to see that you're still alive, too, Felipe" said Eduardo as he crossed his wings over his chest. "Please don't tell me, that you're gonna bring up the football match".

"Oh don't worry, besides, that can wait, you know" said Felipe as he took the time to slightly chuckle. "Because we both have tribes to save, the match result is on hold".

"Glad to hear it, because you've been bragging about it" said Eduardo as he shuddered at the thought. "I thought, that I would never hear the end of it, it's embarrassing".

"Embarrassing for you, old Eddie, but, fun for us, though" said Felipe as he allowed himself to smile. "Anyway, we need to get out of here, if we are going to survive".

Blu and Jewel nodded in agreement as they, their three children, along with the two tribes began to make the long journey to Rio as they needed time to get some rest as well as figuring out a plan on how to fight back against Armando, knowing that he is a much bigger threat than Nigel and his minions. It is a fact, that scared him a lot.

That wasn't the only thing on everyone's mind, but, they also thought about what could happen to Jameson as they know that his capture meant that they are a member of the Rio army short and they needed to do everything that they can to rescue him, though, they know that a possible rescue attempt could already be in vain at this point.

The fact that Armando had burned their home, especially with no effort has clearly scared everyone. It didn't matter if they are Spix Macaws or Scarlet Macaws, they are still scared of the power that their new enemy has shown to them. It's clear to Blu, that he needs to find a way to get rid Armando, although he knows it's not going to be easy.


	6. Armando's backstory

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Blu and his family along with the entire Rio Army are now their way to Rio, Armando is currently in the famous city as he waited for his prisoner to wake up knowing that they have some very important things to discuss with each other as some topics came to Armando's mind. So he waited patiently, knowing that he'll get his chance.

Eventually Jameson did wake up and he found himself tied to a little chair, which greatly annoyed him as he quickly realised that he has been captured by Armando before he saw the latter looking at him while offering him a small cup of water with the latter gesture confusing Jameson. Unfortunely for Armando, Jameson rejected the offer.

"I thought that you would like something to drink" said Armando as he smiled at Jameson. "Do you want some?, trust me, it tastes good".

"Well, I think I pass, besides, how do I know it's not poisoned?" asked Jameson as he glared at Armando. "Why have you captured me, Armando?".

"I believe that we need to have an important discussion...about your friends" said Armando as he sat down. "Explain to me, why do they insist on not quitting?".

"That's because they know what's right, they are willing to save others" said Jameson as he kept his eyes on Armando. "Unlike you, a guy who kills people for fun".

"Is that what you think?, for fun?, you're missing the basic point" said Armando as he shook his head while sighing. "I have my reasons for killing others, you know".

"Actually I don't know, thank you very much, so explain it to me" said Jameson as he remained defiant against Armando. "Go on, try and convince me, if you dare".

"Very well, besides, you might want to hang on to your seatbelts" said Armando as he took the time to breathe slowly. "You see, my childhood wasn't fun that much".

Jameson braced himself for what he thought was going to be a talk of world domination. Although that is not what Armando ended up talking about, which completely surprised the hero as he wasn't sure what to make of the reasons that Armando is talking about. So he decided to be quiet, while allowing his enemy to explain his past.

* * *

Armando's backstory beginning

Armando _:_ "I was born to my mother and my father, my father was the leader of my tribe, he was the one to make the important decisions, while my mother was the only one that truly cared about me, she was my light at the end of a very dark tunnel...something that my father had tried to extinguish many times".

A young Armando is happily playing with his mother, who spends her time telling her son some stories and putting him away to bed at night, while his father is busy making sure that everything is in order by ruling with an iron-fist as way to make sure that everyone knows that he is in charge and he gets to make the important decisions.

Armando: "I even fell in love with another boy, his name was Gilson and he was the most handsome boy that I had ever met with the two of us having many romantic dates during our teenage years, sharing many kisses and cuddles as any romantic couple would, my mother was the only one that accepted our relationship".

A teenage Armando is seen having a romantic date with his boyfriend, Gilson, as the two shared a loving, passionate, kiss before they walked wing-in-wing to see Armando's mother, who was busy helping injured birds by repairing broken bones and broken wings, with her smiling as she gives her approval of her son's same-gender relationship.

Armando: "My father, on the other hand, was furious as he couldn't believe that his own son is in a relationship with someone that is the same gender as him, so he sought to do everything in his power to make sure that he ruined my relationship with Gilson, but, I had suspected that he would not approve, so, I began to avoid him".

The teenage Armando is shown avoiding his father as he attempts to keep his boyfriend, Gilson, safe with the knowledge that his father will kill him if he gets the chance, something that wasn't going to sit well with Armando as he kept on making sure to avoid his father as he wanted nothing to do with him, being aware of his wrongdoings.

Armando: "Then one day, my father and his friends, which consisted of two Spix Macaws and three Scarlet Macaws, brutally murdered both Gilson because of his relationship with me and my mother because they saw her as a weakling for showing love and compassion, but, the deaths of the two birds closest to me, made me snap".

The teenage Armando is shown kneeling over the bodies of his boyfriend and mother, before he begins to battle his own father and his friends, which results in Armando brutally killing his father and his friends with their deaths making him smile in gleeful delight as he walks away, leaving their bodies to rot on the cold forest ground.

Armando: "I vowed from that day forward, that I will never feel love again, only friendship, because I know that if I feel love again, it will only cause me more pain than ever before, because when it comes to love, you better be ready for loss as that is part of the deal, it has always been that way for a lot of birds, including me".

* * *

"You see, what I had to put up with in my youth?,?" said Armando as he looked at Jameson. "But now, I have to deal with both the Rio Army and Nightfly".

Jameson was definitely feeling sorry for Armando, considering that he did go through a hard time in his youth and there was the fact that Armando mentioned a bird called Nightfly, which caught Jameson's attention as he wondered about why Armando hates this "Nightfly" person, so much, though, he had a feeling that he might find out soon.

Armando himself was thinking about his arch-enemy, knowing that he is out there somewhere as he'd constantly sensed his presence. Although he couldn't find him, he knows that the time to confront him is getting nearer and nearer with every passing minute. So in the meantime, he's focusing on defeating his new enemy: the Rio Army.


	7. Remembering a lost companion

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After flying for many hours, Blu and his allies have finally arrived in Rio De Janerio as they headed towards the nearby forest in order to find a place to keep a low-profile, while they had no idea that the humans are using their phones and cameras to capture this magical moment of many Spix Macaws arriving in their country.

When they have managed to find some empty tree hollows, they all began to make themselves at home as they entered those empty tree hollows, though, they were already wondering if they are ever going to return to their homeland and original homes, but, they knew that it was unlikely to happen at this very moment in time.

While everyone was adjusting to their new homes, Blu and his family have arrived at the same human house, where the former lived before he had gone on the adventure that has changed his life forever, something that made our hero smile as he remembered sleeping in this very house with his four-star Phoenix ball at the time.

When he was done, Blu looked at the young chick that he had rescued, in his talons, knowing exactly what to do as he began to fly again before disappearing from view, which lasted for a few minutes, until, he finally came back to talk with his family, though, he took the time to admire his former home, again, first time in two years.

"This does bring back some memories, We are home" said Blu as he sighed in happiness before facing his family. "Ok guys, make yourselves at home, we'll be staying here".

"Dad, it's huge and I wonder if it has six bedrooms" said Tiago as he, happily, flew around the house in excitement. "Please, tell me it has six bedrooms, dad?, please?".

"Unfortunely, Tiago, it doesn't have that many" said Blu as he only smiled at Tiago, who groaned in displeasure. "It only has two bedrooms, I'll share one with your mother".

"Which means that, my sisters and I will share one" said Tiago as he quickly realised what that meant. "So that means, I have to share a bedroom with my older sisters?".

"Yes, Tiago, the answer is very obvious, you know" said Carla as she gave Tiago an annoyed expression. "But, please, whatever you do, do not snore loudly, will you?".

"Oh come on, I do NOT snore that loudly, Carla" said Tiago as he became annoyed with his eldest sister. "Also, you do wear your headphones, while sleeping, you know".

"Only to block out your snoring, Tiago, that's a fact" said Carla as she and Tiago quickly found themselves arguing. "Besides, you do snore very loudly, little brother".

The arguing between the two increased with tension, which distracted Blu and Jewel, allowing for Bia to check out the whole house, knowing that she wants to see every aspect of the house for herself as she visited the living room, the bedrooms as well as taking the time to see the bathroom, before she decided to fly out to the rooftop.

When she reached the rooftop, she landed gently before sitting down in order to enjoy the view, knowing that it is a very beautiful view as she can see the city of Rio nearby as well as the other parts of the Rio forest, while taking in the city air as she sighed in happiness at the view, before she heard the sound of wings flapping behind her.

She turned her head to see her father, Blu, standing behind her as she gave her father a warm smile, which he returned as he landed gently next to Bia before sitting down, himself, while wrapping a wing around his second daughter as he and Bia took this time to enjoy the view of the bright sun and the sight of the nearby city of Rio De Janerio.

"Dad?, can I ask you something personal?" asked Bia as her father nodded his head in affirmative. "What was it like for you?, you know?, living in this place by yourself?".

"Well, I'll admit, I was very lonely, sweetie" said Blu as he remembered his time living in the human house. "My only companions were your uncles, Rafael, Nico and Pedro".

"Did you have a human companion, dad?" asked Bia as she was wondering about this information, personally. "If so, was it a he or she?, were they a good or bad human?".

"I did have a human companion, sweetie" said Blu as he smiled at Bia, while remembering his human companion. "It was a she, her name was Linda, she was the best".

"Wow, did you two have a strong bond?" asked Bia as she was getting interested in learning about this "Linda" person. "Also, what was she like, dad?, was she good?".

"Like I said, she was the best, sweetie" said Blu as he sighed while remembering their best moments. "She found me in a cardboard box, she raised me, she loved me".

"It sounds like, you two got along, well" said Bia as she began to think about the way, her father spoke. "What happened to her, dad?, do you still continue to see her?".

"Not anymore, she-she-she passed away" said Blu as tears began to form in his eyes, which Bia noticed. "Another human killed her, just because she cared about birds".

It was all too much for Blu, who eventually broke down in tears as he was still struggling to move on from Linda's death, while Bia hugged her father in comfort, knowing that it must be hard for him having to remember about his human companion's death, something that she couldn't help, but, mourn herself as she felt her father's tears.

Blu gladly retuned the hug, knowing that his second daughter is giving him some much needed comfort, though, he was still hoping to move on from Linda's death as he needed to think about the future, but, not the past, though, it was proving to be very difficult for him to do as he is still haunted by the memory of his human companion.


	8. A mysterious mercenary

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 8. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Blu and his allies have arrived in Rio, Jameson is still tied to his chair as he wondered about this mysterious "Nightfly" person that Armando had mentioned to him, giving him the possibility that Nightfly must Armando's arch-enemy, a thought that made Jameson smile in delight as he thought that Nightfly could help him and the Rio Army.

Unfortunely for Jameson, he was forced to hide his smile as he saw Armando talking to a mysterious male Spix Macaw, which surprised him as he thought that no Spix Macaw, male or female, in their right mind, would join forces with a bird as cruel and cold-blooded such as Armando, though, he noticed a few things about Armando's mysterious ally.

He was a male Spix Macaw, dark blue with light, along with Blue streaks running down the areas, where his wings fold back on, including a scarred chest due to a fight where he just escape death, which quickly caught Jameson's attention as he began to wonder, who the mysterious male Spix Macaw had been fighting, to cause those scars and why were they fighting to the death.

Except that wasn't the only thing, the mysterious male Spix Macaw was holding a sub-machine gun and a sword, though, Jameson quickly sensed that there is something more to this sword than what meets the eye, but, he couldn't figure out what that is to be exact, though, he was willing to find out about it, before he decided to listen to Armando.

"This is Shadow, my favourite Mercenary, I do say so, myself" said Armando as he introduced Shadow. "He has never failed to kill my enemies, which makes him deadly".

"Well, let me guess, you are willing to use him as a weapon?" asked Jameson as he glared at Armando. "Because it, actually, sounds like, he has no choice in the matter".

"You see, that is where you are wrong, he does have a choice" said Armando as he looked at Jameson. "I merely suggest the missions, he ultimately decides to do them".

"But still, Armando, you are using him to fight your battles, for you" said Jameson as he kept his glare. "Which actually does surprise me, considering your hidden power?".

"Oh, I see, you have sensed it, haven't you?, I can sense your fear" said Armando as he gave an smile. "Oh yes, My berserk form is terrifying, isn't it?, yeah, I can tell".

"I bet that somebody forced you to use it, I bet that it was Nightfly" said Jameson as Armando tensed up. "So?, it really was him?, Nightfly is powerful, isn't he, Armando?".

"Yes, he is indeed, powerful, a young kid with amazing potential" said Armando as he admitted the truth. "The only one to force me, to use my berserk form, as of right now".

"Hmmm, you know, I was wondering?, why do you hate Nightfly?" asked Jameson as he became curious. "What did that kid do to you, to make you hate his very guts".

"He stood up against me, he didn't bow down to me out of fear" said Armando as he glared at Jameson. "Not only that, but, he surpassed me in terms of power-levels".

Jameson had a feeling that there is more than what Armando is letting on, but, he decided to keep it to himself for the time being, while watching as Armando gave Shadow a mission to do, which led to Shadow accepting the mission and getting paid by Armando, before he went off on his way to go to complete his mission, which confused Jameson.

Armando had a feeling that the Rio Army would come for him and Jameson, which led to the former to making the decision to train for the upcoming fight, a decision that he had not made in a long time as he freed Jameson, before he quickly got into his fighting stance as Jameson quickly did the same, the two facing each other in a stare-down.

The two waited for each other to make the first move, which ended up being Jameson making the first move as he charged at Armando, who calmly stood his ground as Jameson threw a powerful punch at him, which Armando, calmly, blocked before he sent his foe flying backwards into the wall with a powerful punch of his own.

Recovering from the powerful blow, Jameson decided to do a different approach as he charged at Armando again, who thought that Jameson was being a broken record as he prepared to deliver another powerful punch, only to find out, to his shock, that Jameson managed to dodge the attack as well as managing to deliver a powerful kick to Armando's face.

The force of the blow sent Armando flying, but, he quickly managed to recover as he launched himself at Jameson, who stood his ground and engaged in a fierce hand-to-hand combat with his enemy, the two of them blocking each other's attacks, while managing to land several blows on each other as they both continued to fight, fiercely.

Unfortunely for Jameson, he was ultimately defeated, when he had launched himself at Armando, who managed to block his incoming punch, before quickly grabbing his right leg as he started slamming Jameson all over the place as the latter could do nothing, except, scream out in pain as Armando continued to slam him around in the same manner, that Hulk did to Loki.

Armando finally delivered the final slam, by slamming Jameson on the ground, on his back, which effectively left Jameson in a painful state as he wasn't able to move due to the pain that he was feeling, which led to Armando telling his henchmen to grab Jameson and take him into prison, knowing that he has defeated his foe, a result that made Armando smile in delight as his followers took Jameson to a cage, where they locked him up.


	9. A special bonding

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 9. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Bia was comforting Blu after the latter had explained about Linda's death, a young male Spix Macaw chick was regaining consciousness as he managed to wake up, only to find himself in an human house, which confused him as he had wondered about how he has managed to get there in the first place, he really wanted answers and quick.

The young chick found himself in a huge bed, along with the fact that he was covered in blankets, which made the young chick smile as he felt warm and comfortable because of the blankets covering him, though, he was still wondering about what happened, knowing that he last remembered being the Amazon rainforest and lots of smoke.

He began to panic at the thought of home, especially when he knows that he's no longer there. Unfortunely for him, he began to feel homesick as he cried with the tears streaming down his face as he hoped that he is in some kind of nightmare. Despite wishing it was just a nightmare, he knows that it feels too real to be a nightmare.

Suddenly, he found himself looking at another male Spix Macaw chick, who is a skinny and scruffy-looking young chick who looks almost exactly like Blu, also inheriting his "hair" style, but unlike his sisters, he has more hair feathers that stand up, similar to Jewel's. He also has downy feathers that stick up on the back of his neck and on his chest, which is also a similarity to Blu.

He has dark blue feathers, lighter blue facial markings, light grey talons, a dark grey beak, and brown eyes that are the same hazel-brown colour as Blu and Bia's. He has the second largest wings, despite being the youngest of the brood. Being the youngest, he is also the smallest and shortest of the brood. He was giving him a warm smile.

This surprised the male Spix Macaw chick, who began to feel an strange sensation flow throughout his body. He had an warm feeling, which confused him as he wondered why he was feeling this way as he looked into the eyes of the male Spix Macaw chick in front of him. He wasn't sure, how to interpret this very warm feeling.

"Hello, my name is Tiago, youngest son of Blu and Jewel" said Tiago as he introduced himself to the chick. "They are my parents, by the way, so, what's your name?".

"Oh, well, My name is Jason, I am the son of Zachariah" said Jason as he introduced himself to Tiago. "You know, I want to ask you something, how did I get here?".

"My dad rescued you, I saw him flying back to the forest" said Tiago as Jason began to listen closely. "Only for him to come back, but, with you in his talons, he saved you".

"Whoa, I guess that I better thank him, when I see him" said Jason as he quickly realised something. "But, what about our home?, the Amazon rainforest?, is it alright?".

"Shhh, it's ok, Jason, we will return back to the Amazon" said Tiago as he tried to keep Jason calm. "Although, there is a problem with that idea, we had been attacked".

"Attacked?, by who?, who attacked us, Tiago?, tell me" said Jason as his wing clutched Tiago's wing. "Please, tell me, Tiago, I need to know, WHO attacked us, exactly?".

"It was an evil Scarlet Macaw, who is called Armando" said Tiago as he held Jason's wing with his own. "He attacked us, because he wanted to prove a point, to all of us".

Jason was shocked and saddened by what he was hearing from Tiago, which caused him to have tears form in his eyes as he began to sob in sadness, at the fact that Armando had attacked them as well as the loss of their homeland, while the only thing that Tiago could do was comfort Jason, knowing that he is having a tough time.

He pulled Jason, gently, into a hug, where Tiago felt Jason's tears touch his chest feathers as he began to stroke Jason's back, while attempting to keep his own composure, especially when he is trying to be strong for his new friend, though, it was clear that it was becoming hard for Tiago, who found himself wanting revenge against his enemy.

After comforting Jason, Tiago allowed Jason to stay in the bed as he knows that Jason still needs rest, but, he found himself surprised at the fact that, when he was about to leave, he heard his name coming from his new friend, which caused Tiago to wonder why Jason was calling out to him as it caused Tiago to turn his attention back to Jason.

"Tiago, will you please stay with me, I really need you" said Jason as he looked, pleadingly, at Tiago. "I don't think that, I am capable of being on my own, just yet".

"Umm, sure, Jason, I'm coming, just don't move, ok?" said Tiago as he got into bed next to Jason. "Also, Jason, if you want to talk about your problems, I'm right here".

"Thanks Tiago, I really needed that, thank you, friend" said Jason as he put his head on Tiago's chest. "I just hope that, we will be able to return back to our homeland".

Tiago nodded his head in understanding as he kissed his friend's head and wrapped his wings around Jason, before he watched as Jason went to sleep with a smile on his face, knowing that he has found peace and comfort in being wrapped in Tiago's wings as he slept on, a sight that made Tiago smile as he, once again, kissed Jason's head.

He promised to himself, that he will look after Jason as he knows that he really needs him in this very moment. He knows it is going to take time, although he hopes that his father can find a way to defeat Armando in order for all of them to return to the Amazon rainforest. Despite this though, he is already feeling the effects of homesickness.


	10. The mysterious dream

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 10. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After being comforted by his daughter, Blu felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he finally felt at peace, though, that didn't mean that he would ever forget about Linda, knowing that he owes her a lot for getting him out of that cardboard box and raising him with both love as well as affection for those past fifteen years.

Blu looked at Bia with a smile on his face, knowing that he is going to continue to raise Bia with the same love and affection, that Linda used to raise him as he knows that will keep Linda's spirit alive as well as a way to keep Linda close to him at all times, knowing that Linda would be happy with him, if he raised his children, the same way.

Eventually, both father and daughter made their way back to the rest of the family, where Blu told the rest of his family that he had been talking to Bia about Linda's death, which shocked the entire family as they couldn't believe that the one human to have raised him is now dead, though, they all shared their own grief with him as a family.

Later that night, Blu was busy sleeping with Jewel as the two lovebirds slept in a peaceful bliss, when he began to hear a mysterious voice in his head as well as the fact that he had a dream about the voice, where he found himself in an dreamy landscape as he searched for the owner of the mysterious voice, though, he couldn't find the owner.

* * *

 _Blu's dream_

 _Blu is in a dreamy landscape, which looked like the Amazon rainforest before it was set on fire by Armando, though, it looked shinier as Blu continued to search for the owner of the voice that he had been hearing, but, the attempt still proved to be unsuccessful._

 _Eventually he managed to find the source of the voice, though, he didn't expect that the voice was coming from a young child, who is both a Spix Macaw and the same age as Bia, which shocked Blu as he couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes._

 _"Blu, you need to reach Fire form two, if you want to defeat Armando" said the male Spix Macaw chick as he looked at Blu. "Don't worry, I'll send someone to help you"._

 _"Hold on a second, who are you?, how do you know Armando?" asked Blu as he looked at the Spix Macaw chick. "Are you telling me, that you defeated Armando, before?"._

 _"Yes, I did, though, it took a huge effort to do so" said the male Spix Macaw chick as he nodded in affirmative. "Just be careful, he has a berserker form, it's dangerous"._

 _"The berserker form?, what kind of form is that?" asked Blu as he really wanted answers from the Spix Macaw chick. "How dangerous, are we talking about here, exactly?"._

 _"The kind of dangerous, that someone could die" said the male Spix Macaw chick as he remained calm. "But we both know, that we cannot let innocent birds die"._

 _"Yeah, but, please tell me, how can I defeat Armando?" asked Blu as he pleaded with the male Spix Macaw chick for answers. "I need all the help and advice, I can get"._

 _"Think of the people, that you're fighting for" said the male Spix Macaw chick as he smiled at Blu. " And how you much care about them, let that be your weapon"._

 _Blu could only look at the male Spix Macaw chick as he wondered what the advice means, although he had a feeling that he already knows the answer. After giving Blu the useful advice, the male Spix Macaw chick gave Blu a one last smile as he disappeared from Blu's dreams. Even though, Blu still wanted to ask for advice._

* * *

Suddenly Blu woke up with a shock as he wondered if the dream was real, although he was very sure that it didn't feel like a dream. It felt as if it was happening right in front of him as he wondered what the Spix Macaw chick meant by the "Think of the people, that you're fighting for and how much you care them, let that be your weapon" advice.

After regaining his composure, he turned his head towards Jewel as he wondered if he had accidentally woken her up. Luckily for him, she was still sleeping as he breathed a sigh of relief before going back to sleep in peace. Unfortunely for Blu, he had no idea that Jewel had noticed him waking up from the dream and she was concerned for him.

Jewel has a right to be concerned, knowing that her husband has the weight of responsibility of defeating Armando resting on his shoulders. Although that was not all, she began to wonder about what kind of dream that he had that would cause to wake up so suddenly. Despite her curiosity, she is willing to let Blu allow the time to tell her.

She gently and quietly removed herself from his grasp, before she flew over to the window of Linda's house as she needed time to think. It's clear to her, that Blu is going to need all the help that he can get as he can't fight Armando all by himself in a battle against the villain. While having that in mind, she wondered about Armando's motives.

It's clear to Jewel herself, that there has to be a reason why Armando is attacking them in particular as he clearly holds a grudge. She decided to meditate on it, which allows her mind to wander in order to think of every reason that her enemy might have to attack the Rio Army. So she flew to the sofa, where she sat down and closed her eyes.


	11. An unexpected help

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 11. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Blu was having an mysterious dream about a young male Spix Macaw chick, Jameson is still in his cage and he is feeling annoyed at the fact that he had recklessly attacked Armando without thinking of a strategy first. He knew that it was a mistake, something that he has now vowed to never let happen again at any costs.

Luckily for Jameson, he has help from an unexpected source as he saw Shadow slay two of Armando's guards. The sight confused Jameson, who had thought that Shadow was working with Armando in order to do the latter's bidding. This was proven not to be the case, especially when Shadow revealed to have the keys to unlock the cage.

Shadow managed to free Jameson, before the two decided to try to escape as they needed to reach Blu and the rest of the Rio Army. When they have nearly made their escape, they were stopped by an male Scarlet Macaw as he looked at Shadow in anger. The latter responded with the same glare, while Jameson could look on with worry.

"Traitor!, you won't get away with this!, Shadow!" shouted the male Scarlet Macaw as he looked at Shadow in anger. "You dare betray, lord Armando, himself!?".

"Yes, I do, Keith, because I am not his personal slave" said Shadow as he calmly kept his eyes on his enemy in front of him. "Besides, you won't defeat me easily".

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, allow me to demonstrate" said Keith as he revealed an one-handed sword hanging from his waist. "Do you like the look, of my new sword?".

"If I'm honest, I'm not much of a big fan of your sword" said Shadow as he quickly turned his attention to Jameson with an serious look. "Get out of here, Jameson, hurry".

"Ok, but, what about you?, I can't leave you here alone" said Jameson as he wondered why Shadow is joining him in the escape attempt. "Besides, I can help you, Shadow".

"I know that, Jameson, right now, your friends need you" said Shadow as he gave an warm smile at Jameson along with an knowing look. "Now get out of here, go now!".

Although he was reluctant to do so, Jameson obeyed the order as he managed to escape from Armando and his men. He took the time to look at Shadow, one last time before he quickly flew off in the direction of where he has last seen the Rio Army. He just hoped that Shadow will be alright, especially when Armando could kill him for betrayal.

While Jameson has successfully managed to escape, Shadow is busy confronting Keith as he grabbed his sword. The two held their swords with both wings, before they began to fight each other as they swung their weapon in an attempt to kill each other. Shadow had to quickly block a strike from Keith with the strike heading towards his head.

This only served to annoy Keith even more, which allowed Shadow time to kick his enemy right in the stomach. The force of the blow caused Keith to stumble backwards, until Shadow quickly managed to put him out of his misery by chopping off his head. When this was done, Shadow calmly walked away from Keith's body as it fell to the ground.

He smiled at the fact he is now finally free, knowing that Armando will no longer be using him for personal gain. He also knows that Jameson is going to need his help, especially when he has inside knowledge of his enemy's plans as he hopes to use it for good. He took the time to look back, before he began to fly away to the city of Rio.

Unfortunely for Shadow at that very moment, he had no idea that his former boss had already anticipated this. It was clear from the fact, that he had managed to escape so easily alongside Jameson as they continued to head towards the city of Rio De Janerio. He also has no idea, that he is currently being watched by an mysterious lone figure.

The mysterious lone figure is watching Shadow, it is a job that he has been doing for a long time for Armando. He knows Shadow will try to seek help, a prospect that he sees as cowardly from someone like the now-former employee of Armando. Despite this though, he knows that the time to reveal himself to Shadow and the Rio Army will come.

He was still watching the escaping Spix Macaw, when his boss arrived as the two stood side-by-side next to each other. They both took in the city air, although they clearly disliked smelling it as they found it to be purely disgusting to smell. They watched Shadow in silence, before the mysterious lone figure decided to start the conversation.

"Look at him, he's running away from you, what a coward" said the lone figure as he talked to Armando. "I thought he was brave once, now it's just sad to see his true self".

"True, but, he'll lead us straight to Blu and the Rio Army" said Armando as he smiled gleefully at this prospect. "Besides, he has outlived his usefulness a, my apprentice".

"It's a shame really, that he has to die a coward, boss" said the lone figure as he continued to look at Shadow. "He has been so useful for us, oh well, we'll get new one".

"Yes, indeed, someone more stronger than Shadow" said Armando as he smiled at the thought. "Also, I know the perfect candidate for the job, yes, he's perfect for it".

The two evil birds smiled at each other, before they both laughed evilly as the mysterious lone figure decided to use his powers. He closed his eyes, which helped him to lock onto his target as Armando revealed his target's name to him. It took a few minutes, until he finally found his target as he began to put terrifying things into the bird's mind.


	12. An Villian's memories

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 12. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After meditating for twenty minutes, Jewel found herself in an weird landscape as she realises that it is Armando's mind. The landscape looks like the Amazon rainforest, except that it was dark and filled with red skies along with creepy paintings on the nearby trees. It spooked Jewel a bit, though she managed to regain her composure.

She looked around at the sight, which is filled with many different memories from the villain's own past as she tried to find one in particular. So Jewel began her search, by flying past the many different yet tragic memories as she hopes to find the one that'll explain his actions. It didn't take her long to find herself, looking at the memories.

Jewel took the time to look at them, though she quietly watched each of them in turn as the tragic events unfolded. Jewel watch an important memory, that showed Armando as a young kid playing happily with his mother as they strengthened their mother and son bond. It is clear that Armando deeply loved his mother, due their strong bond.

"Awww, he was an fun-loving person, when he was younger" said Jewel as she watched the memory with a smile. "He clearly likes his mom, it's almost like Carla and me".

The next memory showed Armando, who as a young teenager was shown training himself in the arts of hand-to-hand combat. It is shown in this tragic memory, that the young teenage male Scarlet Macaw has a facial expression that is full of both pain and anger. The fact that he trains ferociously, it's clear that anger is what's driving him.

"The poor guy, he must have been through a lot, to train like this" said Jewel as she began to feel sorry for the teenager. "I wonder, what caused him to train like that?".

When she had watched that memory, Jewel found herself looking at another memory that is important to Armando. This particular memory, showed the Scarlet Macaw as a teenager falling in love with an teenage male Scarlet Macaw before it showed the two kissing. It also showed the two going on dates, which would often happen in private.

"So he used to know, what it is like to love someone" said Jewel as she smiled at the romantic sight. "He clearly loves his boyfriend, in a way that I love my husband Blu".

Suddenly the scene changed dramatically, revealing an teenage Armando looking furious. He is shown facing his father, who looked at him with an gleeful facial expression as Armando began his attack against his own father and the latter's group of friends. It wasn't long, until a battle between Armando, his father and his friends had begun.

The battle was long and hard fought, until the teenager managed to overcome his father. What followed shocked Jewel to the bone, it is shown that Armando managed to deliver a powerful punch to his father's stomach as the latter gasped in pain before eventually dying. It didn't take any long, until his friends also suffered the same fate.

"I can't believe it, how his own anger drives him forward" said Jewel as she couldn't believe her own eyes. "The whole brutality of it, he must have a lot of rage for them".

It has become clear to her at that moment, she has found the memory that she has searched for in the past ten minutes. Unfortunely for Jewel, she felt the air turn cold as she found herself coming face-to-face with Armando himself as the sight deeply horrified her. Before she could make a move, however, she was forced out of his mind.

After being forced out of Armando's mind, Jewel opened her eyes in shock as she began to try to slow her breathing. When she managed to calm herself, she realises that she's now back in the real world as she took the time to think over what she'd seen in her enemy's mind. Luckily she was able to remember it, but it still spooked her.

She knows that the memory holds answers, although she wonders what those answers could mean for everyone. Despite this though, she decided to go back to sleeping with Blu as it is still night along with the fact that her husband could be awake by now for all she knows. It is fortunate for her, when she found him still sleeping in their bedroom.

Jewel could only smile at the sight, knowing that her husband is a deep sleeper as she managed to get into bed. She gave Blu a kiss, before she gently wrapped his wings around herself as she laid her head on his chest until she slowly closed her lavender eyes to sleep. It proved to be an very peaceful sleep, which the two lovebirds enjoyed.

Unknown to either of them however, an mysterious bird has managed to sneak his way into the Gunderson home. He pulled out a bag, which seemed to be holding something heavy as he slowly put them on the kitchen table before he quickly and silently left the house. He continued to fly away, until he managed to literally disappear into thin air.

The sound of his disappearance, caused Blu and Jewel to wake up briefly until they decided to just go back to sleep. They had no idea, about the identity of the mysterious bird along with the fact that they don't know about his intentions or what's exactly in the mystery bag. The two also have no clue, that he is watching over them closely.

Jewel also had no idea that, Armando has begun doing some serious training as he knows about her mind-reading attempt. It didn't help the fact, that Armando is also now training his apprentice in preparing him for when the time finally comes for them to battle the Rio Army. It is a prospect, which deeply amused the villain as he smiled.


	13. The chilling nightmare

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 13. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Blu and Jewel slept peacefully through the night, Alex the Owl is busy sleeping with his girlfriend Skyler wrapped in his wings. The two were deeply asleep together, until the male Snow Owl felt something trying to enter his mind. He struggled to get rid of it, before he decided to wake up as he began to ponder about what's happening to him.

He began to slowly unwrap his wings from Skyler, who continued to sleep without knowing what's currently happening to her boyfriend. The sight of Skyler sleeping, caused Alex to smile as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he flew away. After a few minutes of flying, he landed on top of the Christ redeemer statue as he closed his eyes.

* * *

(Nightmare)

 _Unfortunely he found himself in an strange landscape, which showed the city of Rio De Janerio in it's destruction with fire spreading. Alex was horrified by the sight, before he turned round to find some dead bodies on the ground below. He flew towards the surface, where he landed as he saw the body of an familiar female Elf Owl in front of him._

 _"Skyler?, no, it can't be!, this must be some kind of illusion!" said Alex as he looked at his girlfriend's dead body. "Oh no, what happened to you, Skyler!?, please talk to me!"._

 _She had lost her left wing along with her left leg, her body looks to have been burnt to a crisp as the smell caused Alex to feel sick. He couldn't believe, that his girlfriend had died such a terrible death as tears began to form in his eyes. He knelt down to her body, where he could do nothing except cry in sadness. After he'd cried, he looked around._

 _His horror was only intensified by what he saw, which involved the bodies of his fellow Rio Army comrades laid dead in a pool of blood. The sight sickened him to his stomach, especially when he saw the dead bodies of Blu, Jewel and their kids. He saw the dead bodies of Fenn and Joe, the latter missing an left wing and his body had been burned._

 _"Do you see it?, the destruction and death of your friends?" said an familiar voice, which Alex recognized to be Armando. "For some of them, this is their future, HAHAHAHA!"._

 _"No, you're wrong, my friends can beat you, Blu can beat you" said Alex as he tried to not let tears stream down his face. "You won't get away with this, Armando!"._

 _Suddenly he was shown his friends fighting Armando, the latter easily overpowering them as he began to kill them all one-by-one. Alex could do nothing, except watch in pure horror as his fellow comrades were being slaughtered without mercy. He felt more tears stream down his cheeks, which he didn't even bother in trying to wipe them away._

 _"Oh really?, you think you can change your friends destiny?" said Armando as he began to laugh evilly at Alex's defiance. "Hmmm, I would expect nothing less from you"._

 _"At least, I have friends, who have my back in my battles" said Alex as he glared at the voice with anger pouring through. "You, on the other hand, don't care for anyone!"._

 _"I see, you really are pitiful, just like your girlfriend, Skyler" said Armando as he laughed at the of Alex getting angry. "Oh I see, I must've pushed an nerve there, too bad"._

 _"You leave her out of this!, you monster!, you hear me!?" shouted Alex as he could only clench his fist in utter rage. "Don't you even try using her against me, you'll regret it"._

 _"It must be such a shame really, seeing you in this state" said Armando as his voice continued to haunt Alex. "You can't save your friends, they are always destined to lose"._

 _Alex tried in vain to get rid of Armando's voice, who continued to laugh evilly at him in order to mentally torture him. When he finally had enough for mentally torturing Alex, Armando decided to leave him, but, not before showing Alex a vision. It shown Blu fighting against Armando, before being attacked from behind by a male Spix Macaw._

(Nightmare ends)

* * *

Alex opened his eyes in horror as he couldn't believe what he'd seen, it is something he never wanted to experience again. It didn't help when he had a bad feeling, that Armando was possibly showing him a future where Blu would be brutally killed in battle. The mere thought of Blu dying shook Alex, who vowed to never let it happen.

He was just recovering from the nightmare, when he heard the sound of wings flapping nearby. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, where he saw an familiar male Black Owl who is revealed to be none other than Jameson himself. The sight of his friend caused Alex to smile, before signalling Jameson over to his location.

"Alex!, I am so glad that I get to see you again, buddy!" shouted Jameson as he hugged Alex in happiness. "How are you and the others doing?".

"We're doing fine, we were actually planned to rescue you" said Alex as he quickly realised something odd. "By the way, how did you manage to escape Armando?".

"Well, I had help from a friend of mine, his name is Shadow" said Jameson as he looked at Alex in the eyes. "He helped me escape, although, it is kind of odd, really".

"What's odd?, isn't it the fact that you escaped Armando himself?" asked Alex as his friend nodded his head. "So you're saying, that escaping him was actually too easy?".

"That's correct, he knew that I would help him escape eventually" said a voice that caught Alex's Attention. "Besides, I was getting sick and tired of being his mercenary".

He turned round to face a male Spix Macaw, who has dark blue feathers with light Blue streaks. These streaks ran down the areas where his wings fold back on, chest due to a fight where he just escape death as he faced Alex the Owl. The two had a small stare-down, before Alex held out his wing for a wing-shake as the two shook wings.

"I take it, that you must be the one called Shadow, am I right?" asked Alex as Shadow nodded his head. "Jameson, here, told me that you've helped him escape".

"Yes, I did, I freed him after he had put up a very brave fight" said Shadow as he kept his eyes on Alex. "But we both know, that Armando will find us, we must be ready".

Alex nodded his head in understanding, knowing full well exactly what his new ally meant. They both knew that, they must be prepared for when he finally returns to bring both terror and fear to not only both birds and humans, but, the entire country of Brazil as a whole. Shadow looked at Alex for a moment, before the two nodded their heads.


	14. The mysterious letter

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 14. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The sun rose the next morning in the peaceful Rio forest, where Blu woke up early as he intended to get some food for his family. He had just entered the kitchen, when he saw what appeared to be an mysterious bag on the table as he flew over to it. He landed on the table, before opening the bag as he began checking for the contents it holds.

He was surprised to find a bagful of Brazil nuts in the bag, which caused him to wonder about why they are in the house at all. It didn't seem to make sense, until he had a feeling someone must have snuck into the house in order to leave them there. This got his attention, before he took the time to think about why he would need Brazil nuts.

It wasn't before he found the answer in a mysterious letter, something he managed to find in the bag as he opened up the letter. He began to read it's contents, before he put it down as he kept looking at Brazil nuts from time-to-time in shock as well as wonder. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but, he knows he was given the nuts for a reason.

* * *

(The letter)

 _Dear Blu_

 _You are gonna need these Brazil nuts, because they are capable of healing you from any injury. These nuts will help you retain your current power-levels, whenever you have been damaged in battle or during training. You are going to need all the help, that you can get from both your family and your friends because they are your important allies._

 _Armando is getting stronger every day, he will stop at nothing in order to get what he wants. If you want to have any chance of beating him, you must reach Fire Form Two as it is a form that is not only stronger than your current Fire Form, but, it's faster too. You will unlock it by the power of love from your loved ones, they are the important key._

 _Everyone is counting on you Blu, including me as I am hoping to help you defeat Armando. When I finally finish my training here in the otherworld, I'll teach you and your wife how to perform the fusion technique. It is something that you'll need, in order to fight future villains that dare threaten to destroy the peace that you're trying to protect._

 _I'll also teach the two of you, a very important sealing technique that is used as a last resort. It is very powerful in sealing people away potentially forever, I once used this same technique against my own brother. He has now managed to escape, be careful of him as he will team up with Armando to try to kill everyone that you ever care about._

 _I have heard about what happened to the Amazon, you need to use the Phoenix balls to restore it. You also must prepare both your family and friends, because the big battle against Armando is getting ever closer. We both know one important thing, so far he is being merciful and he won't stay that way for very long as he will kill someone soon._

 _I know that you can do this, Blu, just remember the love your wife and children have for you. Remember the love from all of your closest friends, use that love to beat Armando's hate in order to win in battle. Hate drives people and birds alike apart, but, love can bring them together in unity and harmony. Remember love always wins, Blu._

 _Trust me, you are going to need it._

 _Also, help is on the way, right now._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _NF_

* * *

The fact the mysterious bird knew his name, caused Blu to think about the male Spix Macaw chick that had appeared in his dream. He wondered if it was him that did it, although he was sure that it was only a dream as he thought it was somebody else. He pondered about the initials NF, when his wife Jewel managed to sneak up on him.

"Good morning honey, you've woken up early, it's not like you" said Jewel as she landed next Blu with a smile. "I'll wake the kids up, but, we definitely need to have a talk".

"Yeah, I guess we do, Jewel, in terms of this Brazil nut mystery" said Blu as he showed his wife the Brazil nuts. "Someone has given us these Brazil nuts, I now know why".

"Really?, you know the reason, why we've been given these?" asked Jewel as she looked at Blu in stunned surprise. "What exactly is the reason Blu?, we all need to know".

"It's for healing purposes, they are only to be used for injuries" said Blu as he kept his eyes on the bag in front of him. "Which means that, we all should use them wisely".

Jewel nodded her head in agreement with her husband, knowing that these Brazil nuts are there to help them for a good reason. After looking at the Brazil nut bag, Blu got up as he went to wake up the kids to make sure they get their breakfast. Jewel, on the other hand, began to wonder about who could have possibly given them all of this food.

She tried to think about anyone familiar to her and Blu, although it proved to be no good as she didn't think any of them did it. She kept looking at the bag full of Brazil nuts, wondering about who could possible know their location in the Rio forest. She'd decided to leave it for the time being, knowing that she needs to look after her family first.

Unknown to either her or Blu, an mysterious hooded bird is busy making it's way towards them. The bird managed to arrive at their location, where it landed on an nearby tree as it watched the events unfolding inside the Gunderson house. The bird had a smile formed on it's face, while it continued to watch the family interact with each other.


End file.
